


The Day After FitzSimmons Wedding

by GoldTrim_BlueRose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family fun, Sort of an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTrim_BlueRose/pseuds/GoldTrim_BlueRose
Summary: As the tittle says! Also, the way some characters act or things they say..it’s like an AU but not.





	The Day After FitzSimmons Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full team story and also my first FitzSimmons story too!! Enjoy!

The whole lighthouse went insane when the news got around. Everyone was talking about the wedding even though it happened yesterday. They still talk about it as if it happened a few moments ago.

Even little Robin was telling May about how when she had that vision, she didn’t want to spoil it for them so she kept it to herself. 

Jemma was overwhelmed with congratulations and so was Leo. 

“Fitz! Now that we are married, it’s time to make it official.” They both knew that they had to do one last thing to make their wedding official.

Family photos!!

“Don’t worry Jemma, this will be perfect. I set up drones to get good photos and I made a nice detailed list.” Fitz walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled.

“Oh Fitz! You made a list? Of what?” Jemma was confused. A list, for family photos! Wasn’t it obvious who is family and not? 

“Well, I’m almost done. Just need to make a few modifications.” Fitz guided Jemma to their room. “Get ready. I’ll gather everyone.” And Leo ran down the hall.

While Jemma changed into a nice new set of clothes, an announcement came on. “Oh Fitz!” She laughed and rolled her eyes. She was proud be his wife.

“Attention everyone in the Lighthouse! When I read your name please meet on Level 27. Coulson, May, Daisy, Mack, YoYo, Robin, Davis, and Piper.” He put the line down and came rushing back to change.

“Like that?” He took off his shirt. Jemma turned the other way to get ready. While their backs were still turned Jemma said, “Are you missing someone?” 

“No. I got everyone and the drones are ready.” He turned around. She did the same. Jemma gave a fake shocked look at Leo.

“Oh. Him.” He said sarcastically. “I don’t..” He began.

“Common Fitz. He is our grandson.” When she spoke she emphasized our and grandson.

“No but,” He protested. 

“Fitz! Please. You may not ever see him again because he could blink out of existence and never come back. It is proof. That we will have kids and that they will have a child. This isn’t just about how people take care of us like family. It’s the blood and DNA that matters. This is our family. You can’t change it.” Jemma explained. 

Her ability to make long speeches that often leave him speechless was a gift. He didn’t know how she could change his mind, but she did.

He thought about it. Maybe she is right. However, there is no way that Deke is related to him. Blood or not. 

Both of them were prodigies. And maybe the amount of smartness got lowered throughout generations and that’s probably how Deke is this, smart. Yeah that’s got to be it. 

“Well Fitz? What do you say?” Jemma grabbed his hands. He sighed and agreed. But told Jemma that she had to go get him.

———————————————————  
Ten minutes later everyone gathered on Level 27. Daisy was happily chatting with Simmons and Deke was talking to Mack. Fitz was preparing the cameras. And Robin was drawing under the shade of a tree.

He wanted this to be perfect. The only thing that wasn’t perfect was that Deke would be here. 

“Hey! Nice, um outfit!” Deke ran up to him awkwardly and tried to hug him. 

“Yeah,um..can you back up like three feet so the drone can take off?” Leo said half pushing Deke out of the way. “Oh! Yeah sure gramps!” He stepped aside and the drones took off. “Deke?” Fitz pulled his arm off of his. “Yeah?” Deke turned around smiling. “Don’t call me gramps.” And with that, Fitz left to go gather everyone.

“Okay everyone! Gather up here! First Daisy, Jemma and Me will take a few photos.” He announced on the microphone.

Daisy stood to the right of FitzSimmons and they took some serious photos to treasure and some silly ones. One had Deke photobombing and one with Mack’s face in the background.

Next up was them three and May and Coulson. 

Ah. The good old family. The ones who always were there for them no matter what.

They all posed. Nicely lined up and all serious.

Then half way through photos, Deke thought it was a good idea to lighten the mood by launching a bunch of fruits their way.

“Incoming!!!!” Daisy yelled as she quaked a pile of berries headed her way. The whole pile exploded and juice sprayed everywhere. 

They all split up running in all the directions.

May and Coulson ran behind a tree, Daisy and Jemma behind some bushes. Deke and Mack grabbed handfuls of food and started to launch them towards the bushes.

“Ah!!!” Daisy and Jemma yelled and Jemma threw some pebbles at them. 

While all four of them were occupied fighting, May and Coulson grabbed four pies and launched them and ducked back in hiding. 

One pie hit Deke in the face and he toppled over into the near by lake.

Then the second one almost hit Mack if he hadn’t grabbed the tray of cookies to block himself. The third one hit Jemma’s leg and the fourth one hit Daisy in the chest.

May held her laughter as she heard the team cry and yell about getting pie all over themselves. 

Fitz quickly ran across the battle field and got hit twice. Once by Daisy the other by Coulson.

He almost fell into the lake but held onto a tree for dear life.

“Daisy I have an idea, cover me!” Jemma yelled running out of the bushes. While Jemma ran out, Daisy grabbed a pile of leaves and made them go in all sorts of directions.

Everyone retreated back to hide while the leaves blew around. Jemma came running back with a bowl full of cookies. 

“Do you know how to throw knives?” She asked Daisy. “Can you throw these cookies like knifes?” Jemma asked out of breath. “I can certainly try. Cover me.” Jemma ran near May and Coulson’s area and also ran past Mack. 

Daisy threw some cookies at May, Coulson and Mack. “Duck!” May tells pulling Coulson down with her. Mack got hit and a few cookies flew in his mouth. 

Everyone went back to cover and stayed quiet. Mack stood up still chewing. “I just have to say...whoever made these, they are really good!!” He announced and ducked back down before he could get hit.

The silence was on going until they heard water move and tons of movement. “Can someone help...me...please!!!” Deke yelled as he gasped for air. 

Jemma ran to Deke’s aid. Without hesitation Fitz unwrapped his arms from the tree and ran to her to protect her from being hit with food.

“Jemma look out!!” Daisy yelled and Jemma ran away causing Deke to loose his grip. Before he fell back in the lake, he managed to grab onto something sturdy. 

Little did Deke know, what he grabbed, was Fitz’s leg.

Deke grabbed the limb with his other arm. And as he pulled himself out of the water, Fitz was dragged into the lake with him. 

“Help! Help!!” Fitz yelled unaware of what was happening. Next thing both him and Deke were in the lake.

“Fitz!!” He heard Jemma shouting his name. She stuck her hand in the water for him to grab. He took it and pulled himself out. 

May and Coulson came out of hiding to see what had happened. When May saw Deke and Fitz both in the water she ran to get some towels for them. Coulson followed behind her.

“Daisy! Mack! Help me get them out!!” Jemma called out to them. Daisy helped Deke out. Mack and Jemma helped get  
Fitz out. 

“What happened?”Jemma asked surprised and out of breath. “I was holding onto the tree for dear life and next thing I knew I was being dragged in.” He looked at Deke. “He pulled me in!” Fitz ran towards Deke to push him back into the lake.

They were blocked by Mack. The door buzzed open and May and Coulson came rushing in with towels. “Here..take this.” May handed the towel to Jemma and the other to Daisy.

Jemma rushed Fitz back inside to clean up and Daisy and Mack took Deke.

Before they all went in, May and Coulson stayed outside to talk. “How did we make this a war zone?” Coulson said looking at the disaster. 

“Yeah!” May agreed smiling at the mess. “Reminds me of Prank day at the Academy.” May said quietly. “Oh! Yeah!” Coulson agreed with her and smiled at the old memory. 

“Of course you came in second place.” Coulson reminded her. She looked back at him annoyed as if they were in the moment.

“Guys!! You coming inside?” Daisy popped her head through the door causing both of them to turn around on shock. Both quietly headed inside.

A few hours later it was after dinner. Mack and Jemma went to go see Yo-Yo. Fitz, May, Coulson, Daisy and Deke all chose a bored game and movie.

Fitz ran for the two bags of popcorn and May grabbed the movie. Deke found the bored game.

Once Jemma and Mack arrived they all played games and had a good time. When they were done Daisy and Deke cleaned up while Fitz got the movie ready.

“So,um...thanks for helping me get out of the lake...” Deke said but didn’t look at Daisy. “No problem. Besides how did you two end up in the lake?” She looked at him and smiled at the thought.

“Oh yeah, I..um found something sturdy to pull myself out and I didn’t know it was Fitz’s leg. Then, that’s how everything happened.” Deke blushed and looked at Daisy. 

“You wanna go sit together while we watch the movie? Or we could like claim a spot or something like that?” Deke started to walk over to the sofa.

“Yeah..umm,sure” Daisy didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to sit with him. She wanted to sit with FitzSimmons. Well, Jemma and Leo are lovebirds, she could get in there way so why not sit with Deke. Besides, both of them didn’t have another person to sit with.

Mack opted out of the movie. He wanted to stay with Yo-Yo. The team understood so they asked no questions. Even Deke stayed silent.

The night ended with all of them just sleeping in the hang out room. May’s head was laying on Coulson’s chest. And Coulson’s arm was around May’s waist.

FitzSimmons looked like one big blob with being all curled up in blankets. Daisy and Deke were whispering and making jokes. They were trying to determine what kind of thing FitzSimmons looked like in the blanket.

“Oh! I know! Maybe a pile of jelly with some weird faces?” Deke commented and laughed at his own joke. Daisy rolled her eyes and told him to laugh quieter.

At 11:30 everyone in the light house fell asleep. The only one awake was Robin. No one knew she was up this late. However when she peaked into the hangout room she saw everyone in their positions.

She ran to get a phone and took a picture. She quietly printed it out and put a note on the bottom.

It read..”I love my new family. Ps: Daisy and Deke look so cute, May and Coulson do too! And where is FitzSimmons?!” She ended with a smiley face and signed her name.

She smiled and went to bed. 

This was a night that she was glad to see her vision come true. Everyone so happy and cheerful. It looked like they were different people.

But they didn’t know what was coming next. She did. She hoped they were ready for whatever came next. They had to be.

Wether ready or not, it was going to come. Sooner or later.

Goodnight.


End file.
